Feeling Lonely
by Felisha F McGill
Summary: Squall is feeling lonely so he goes to a friend to make him feel better.


Disclaimer-I dont own Final Fantasy or its characters they belong to Square Enix. Sucks for me huh?

Summary-Squall is feeling lonely so he goes to a friend to make him feel better.

Thoughts are in **Bold. **

**I use the word THEN an awful lot sorry bout tht ppl LOL :p enjoy I HAVE BEEN WRITING ALOT OF STORIES BUT IVE NEVER POSTED SO TELL ME WHAT U THINK!**

"Hey Quistis" he said in his usual monotone voice. "Hi Squall, how are you today?"

"Fine. Um what are you doing today?" he said a little awkwardly. "Nothing, I'm just going to be in my classroom grading papers. May I ask why you're asking?" He opened his mouth then clamped it back shut before saying "Just wondering I guess." Then every thing went into a silence, an awkward silence. Then the silence was broken when Squall said "Can I come with you I'm bored?"

"Sure, but I don't see how much fun you can have sitting around while I grade papers."

"What..." he started but was interrupted when she finished what he was saying "Ever" earning a glare from him. "You really need to stop doing that." he said a bit irritated. **"He gets irritated so fast." **Quistis thought. "I will when i think its not funny." She said then began to giggle. "Okay well I'm ready to go get these papers graded, are you ready to go as well?"

"Yea, and it never was funny so you can stop now." he said in his monotone voice. They began to walk towards the elevator in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence till they got into the elevator. "So..." he began but said nothing more. She looked at him questioningly and responded "So..." **"I wish this thing would go faster, he just made this awkward." **she thought. The duo got off the elevator in silence and began walking towards the classroom. "Your not planing on having anybody come up here for help with any subjects are you?" he said once they entered the room. **"Okay, Squall's acting a bit strange." **She thought. Then responded "No, just us and some papers." she deadpanned

"Okay" Was all he said in response. Quistis walked over to the desk sat down and began grading papers occasionally looking up to see what Squall was doing. He was doing anything he could normally do in Garden. He was just walking around the room, looking out the window, and repeating the process over and over again. Only this time when she looked up he wasn't there. **"Where did he go, and how could i not notice if he left or not" **She looked around the room not finding him and decided on just calling him which might be pointless if he did decide to leave. "Squall?" Quistis said, then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and jumped a bit out of shock.

"Yes" he responded then kissed her ear sending a shiver down Quistis' spine. "You know Quistis, I've been feeling a bit lonely sense Rinoa left and... well you seem to be the only person I want to come to in this type of situation." he said huskily then began a trail of wet kisses down her neck. "Nnng" was all she could really respond as he bit down and a moan escaped her lips. Then Squall picked Quistis up out of the chair and sat her on the desk and resumed kissing her neck then he moved up and began to kiss her lips. Before she really knew Squall was doing it she was already kissing back. The kiss was rough and sloppy but with fiery passion then he licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and was gladly let in and their tounges fought for dominance, then they had to pull out of the kiss for air. Then Squall resumed his assault of kisses down her neck, then moved back up to her ear and whispered "I want you so bad."

"Fuck me Squall" Quistis moaned out and then he pulled back and lifted her shirt up and off and then she did the same to him and resumed their sloppy kiss. Then he moved his hands up her back until he reached Quistis bra strap and unhooked it and threw it on the floor along with their shirts. Then he took one of his hands and cuffed one breast and began to run his thumb over a nipple. Then he swooped down and took a nipple into his mouth and began to tease it with his tounge and until it got hard and did the same to the other. Quistis moved her hands down to his belt and fumbled with it until she got it undone and then unzipped his pants and reached in to grab his hard member. "Mhmm" he moaned. **"Hyne he's so big" **she thought.

"I want you to same my name again" Squall said, voice choked with lust as he pulled off her skirt along with her panties and discarded them on the floor. That's when she realized he was still half dressed. "Take off your pants." Quitis commanded, and he did as told and pushed her all the way down on the desk knocking over whatever papers were sitting upon it to the ground. Squall hovered over her entrance for a second until she wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her in one full thrust.

"Squall!" she screamed as he began to pound away and her slew of moans and screams neither knew to take of pain or if it was pleasure."Hyne Quistis, your so tight... so wet...Nngg..wet for me.." he moaned. Quistis hands were everywhere looking for something to grip onto as she finally figured the edge of the desk will have to do. "Oh Hyne, Squall it feels so good!" she screamed. **"Damn right." **he thought. And in a few more rough thrust Quistis found her orgasm coming, arching her back screaming "Squall!" and that's all it took for him to find his release coming and he quickened his pace milking himself completely.

"We should get dressed before somebody walks in." he said walking to where the clothes were discarded. "Okay" she responded breathlessly.

Well reviews well be appreciated thank you to all that read this weather you like it or not

:) have a nice day or night whatever


End file.
